Ten Song Drabbles
by Artemisdesari
Summary: Let your playlist run on random and see where it takes you. Full explination inside. Mostly Dean/Cas, rated to be safe.
1. Angels

10 Song Drabbles.

_The point here is to write ten drabbles to ten songs by setting your music on random and letting the songs inspire you. You have as long as the song lasts to write and as long as the subject is Supernatural related you can write anything. Once the song is ended you go on to the next one and the only time you can go back is after they are all written and correct mistakes, but no adding to it._

_A/N: Most of what I write these days seems to be turning into Dean/Cas and I'm not sure why (well I_ know_ why but that's another matter). I think most things are covered over these drabbles, or super drabbles since I didn't really stick to a word limit, just splurged. I'm posting them seperately to make for easier reading._

_**Disclaimer:** I keep checking and I still don't own them, I'm just playing._

**Angels - Within Temptation**

Dean was broken. Castiel had known that when he had gone to him, but he could see the light that shone from the too tarnished soul, light that was all but buried under darkness and pain and hatred. He thought he had managed it, thought he had found a way to save the man beneath the darkness. He had failed.

He had thought that giving Dean the love he so craved, the love that Castiel had found growing, would be enough, it had not been and he had pushed Dean too hard and too far. The darkness had risen up in Dean's soul and brought forth the monster that Castiel thought he had left in the depths of Perdition.

Symbols surrounded the table, iron clamped the wrists of the vessel in place and a heavy leather gag covered his mouth, restricting the breaths that the vessel could draw, muffling the screams that Castiel tried to hold in and failed. There was a nasty smile on the face of the man as he tore into him once more.

"Did you really think that you left me down there? I waited until the time was right, Lillith will win, and I welcome Hell," black swamped hazel eyes and all hope fled from the angel's soul.

_Reviews are little Castiel's flying above our head and mini Dean's under our beds._

_Artemis_


	2. Watch Over You

10 Song Drabbles.

**Watch Over You - Alter Bridge**

The war was over. Though the cost had been high the angel's had won. It was autumn now, leaves coated the ground, leaves covered in blood and sulfur and carnage. In the middle of it all stood two men. One with blue eyes that seemed to see everything all at once and the other with hazel eyes that carried more pain and hurt and suffering than any man, woman or child should ever know.

"You don't have to leave, Cas," the second whispered, anguish in his voice. "Stay, please." Not the first time he had begged, but it tasted the most bitter in his mouth.

"I am sorry, Dean," the other replied, broken, tired, lost. "I can do no more than I have."

No more than had been done, no more than watch over Dean as he tried to live a life with all of his memories.

"We will meet again, your place in heaven is guaranteed, I promise you," a goodbye.

_Reviews are little Castiel's flying above our head and mini Dean's under our beds._

_Artemis_


	3. When I Want

10 Song Drabbles.

**When I Want - Jimmy Eat World**

Dean was tired of the Apocalypse, tired of waiting for the angels to come and remind him that Hell was on it's way. He wanted to rest.

Castiel needed the human on his best form. Needed Dean to help save the world. Needed Dean in a way that he had never known he could need another living being.

It was not love, both knew that as they fell into the motel room, hands on skin and clothes flying everywhere, it was just a game, lust, a way to get Dean's head back where it was needed and if they were hated and looked down on for it, what did it matter? They had what they needed.

_Reviews are little Castiel's flying above our head and mini Dean's under our beds._

_Artemis_


	4. Work

10 Song Drabbles.

**Work - Jimmy Eat World**

They should never have started what they had. Never found solace and companionship in each others arms. Now it was too late and as Dean watched Lucifer raise his sword high over Castiel's prone form, he found he could not think, could not want, could do nothing more than watch as the Devil struck down his one love. Could only cry out the name of the angel who had come to him so eager to understand humans and love.

They never should have mixed the two, work and love, and as Earth fell into Hell and the sword of Lucifer pierced Dean's side, he could think of nothing more than that he deserved his fate.

_Reviews are little Castiel's flying above our head and mini Dean's under our beds._

_Artemis_


	5. Waiting Save Your Life

10 Song Drabbles.

**Waiting (Save Your Life) - Omnisoul**

Dean had to wonder if the angels had finally gotten their fill of his pain and suffering at their hands and orders. Had to wonder if all they actually wanted from him was the entertainment and the distraction of his presence, the way that breaking him out of Hell had thrown Lillith off her guard a little. He wondered if he was doing the right thing as he turned his back on Castiel and walked away.

Castiel could only watch as Dean left, could only wonder at the resigned set to his shoulders and the sob that had hitched in the man's throat as he had walked away. They could not win the war without him, but Castiel knew that Dean would not let them use him to win it at the cost of his soul.

_Reviews are little Castiel's flying above our head and mini Dean's under our beds._

_Artemis_


	6. What Have You Done

10 Song Drabbles.

**What Have You Done - Within Temptation**

When Castiel had asked Dean to torture Alistair he had known what it would do to the hunter, wished there had been another way, wished that he had been able to show some form of mercy to the troubled hunter's soul.

Dean's passion and brilliant emotions had called Castiel to him time and again, and as he had heard the sounds of Alistair's torture he had realised just how much suffering and hate and anger Dean carried within him. The gulf that the actions of that day caused to grow between them broke Castiel's heart in a way that he had never known. He wanted, he needed and he was falling harder and faster than he had the ability to comprehend.

He could not stop himself, could not pull himself up and prevent himself from losing that final grip he had on his reality. Falling in love and the only way to escape it would be to return to Heaven and leave his charge in the hands of another. He could not and though he was a divine Angel of the Lord, that was nothing more than a curse.

_Reviews are little Castiel's flying above our head and mini Dean's under our beds._

_Artemis_


	7. Hear You Me

10 Song Drabbles.

**Hear You Me - Jimmy Eat World**

Sam stood over the grave that he had dug, the grave that now contained Dean's shredded corpse and he felt angry sobs begin to heave from his chest. His brother, his only remaining family lay beneath his feet.

All his life Dean had been his rock, guiding and helping him in ways that Sam had been to blind to appreciate until it was too late. Dean had watched him grow, helped him to walk and talk, shown him how to live as a man and not a boy, given up the last of the Lucky Charms and cooked simple meals of tinned food to make sure that nothing happened to his baby brother. Dean had given his life for Sam and the only surviving Winchester did not feel worthy.

If Dean had been there he would still have been that rock, buried all his own pain so that he could help Sam through his and without that silent support Sam was lost. Adrift in a world that was suddenly far bigger and much nastier than he had thought.

And he fell to the ground and let the cries of anguish pour from him.

_Reviews are little Castiel's flying above our head and mini Dean's under our beds._

_Artemis_


	8. Wish I Had An Angel

10 Song Drabbles.

**Wish I Had An Angel - Nightwish**

Dean wanted many things. Mostly he wanted simple. Then there was the other thing, the not so simple thing that would probably involve Hell and Damnation a great deal worse than he had already experienced. But he could not get the thought or the image from his mind. The image of Castiel, in his bed, against a wall, it did not matter where, only that he _had_ him, in all ways. That with the taking of him, Castiel would have no choice but to fall, to remain by Dean's side until the day the both of them died. Dean lusted for the angel, perhaps loved the angel and all he wanted was to see the dust of the removed wings float on the breeze to Heaven as the finger to God.

_Reviews are little Castiel's flying above our head and mini Dean's under our beds._

_Artemis_


	9. Zzyzx Rd

10 Song Drabbles.

**Zzyzx Rd. - Stone Sour**

Dean was tired, so boneachingly exhausted that he did not think he could do anything more. The world had been saved, had been saved eight months ago and he was alone. Sam was dead, Castiel had returned to Heaven and Dean had gone about returning to his job, the only thing that he had ever known. Alone. No one to bounce ideas off, no one to tell him to tone it down a little, no one to make him see the potential good in people, because now all he saw was evil and hate and pain and he wanted to get away from it all.

All his life he had been given guidance and direction. Now he had nothing and no one and he could not remember the last time that he ate but could not care as he took another long swig from the bottle of Jack and contemplated the .45 in his hands. It was not the first time that he had considered it, every other time he had put it away without going through with it.

"Dean," the rusty voice of Castiel filled his mind, "don't"

"I'm too tired, Cas, I'm just so damn tired."

_Reviews are little Castiel's flying above our head and mini Dean's under our beds._

_Artemis_


	10. ReEducation Through Labor

10 Song Drabbles.

_Last one, I only just now realised how angsty these all are. I need to find a way to write happy........_

**Re-Education (Through Labor) - Rise Against.**

Dean was not going to let it happen. No matter what it took, he would not let Hell rise. Not now that he had found something to fight for, a dream that he wanted to live.

Neither would he let Heaven control the way that he chose to go about saving the world. He would do it his way and he was not some damn ant that the higher up angels thought they could step on. So many generations had been taught to revere a God who was not lifting a finger to stop Lillith. It was Dean's turn and he would do it his way.

He took everything that he could get, every little piece, every little scrap until he knew he could be successful. Until he knew that he could beat Lillith and Lucifer and Hell and he would not be that insignificant insect any more. Because he would spend the few days he had left saving the world and he would do it with Castiel at his side.

_Reviews are little Castiel's flying above our head and mini Dean's under our beds._

_Artemis_


End file.
